Field
Embodiments relate generally to electronic power circuits, and more particularly, to circuits for DC-AC power inverters and AC-DC power converters.
Description of the Related Technology
The conversion of direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC) or AC to DC is necessary in many electronic power systems. Conversion is part of the design of solar inverters, electric vehicles, industrial equipment, mobility devices, and home appliances. In many of these applications, space is at a premium and it is desirable to perform high power-density conversion in minimal volume. In some devices, multiple levels of conversion are needed, for instance to convert from the AC line voltage to a high voltage DC bus, then back to multiple AC phases to drive an induction or other brushless motor. In these cases, it is desirable to have optimized, compact circuit assemblies that can convert between DC and AC in either direction and may be replicated as many times as required.
Devices which convert from DC to AC are typically called inverters, while those that convert from AC to DC may be called DC power supplies or battery chargers. The term converter is henceforth used to encompass both DC-AC and AC-DC conversion.